


Love's a Battlefield (and the Navy Did Not Train Steve for This Shit)

by pakadoge



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge





	Love's a Battlefield (and the Navy Did Not Train Steve for This Shit)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love's a Battlefield (and the Navy Did Not Train Steve for This Shit)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/904815) by [cyerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyerus/pseuds/cyerus). 



Любовь, как бой (или: флот не учил Стива, как справиться с этим дерьмом…)  
Переводчик: pakadoge   
Бета: нет   
Оригинал: Love's a Battlefield (and the Navy Did Not Train Steve for This Shit) by cyerus  
(разрешение на перевод получено)  
Размер: миди (в оригинале 12681 слов / 10743 слов в переводе)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Стив МакГарретт/Дэнни Уильямс  
Жанр: флафф, романс, юмор  
Предупреждения: хромает грамотность, наверняка кто-то перевел бы лучше, нет беты, текст - флафф, стремительное развитие отношений  
Рейтинг: PG-17  
Саммари: члены клана Калакауа-Келли решили, что Стив не должен быть один. В отчаянии, Стив придумывает себе бойфренда по имени Денни. Далее все, разумеется, идет не по плану.

 

Стив любил свою команду, правда! Он нанял их, именно с ними он снова почувствовал себя дома на Гавайях, они приняли его в свою семью и относились к нему так же, как к друг другу. Он может умереть за них, без всяких сомнений, и знает, что тоже самое они сделают для него.

Но иногда они просто сводят его с ума!

Стив до сих пор не знает, как они прознали о разрыве с Кэт. Разрыв их удобной дружбы с привилегиями произошел после того, как та нашла кого-то в Сан-Диего. Он подозревает, что его сдал Чин. Тот на короткой ноге с техникой и слишком уж проницателен.

Не то чтобы ему разбили сердце. Он и Кэт всегда были и будут хорошими друзьями. Секс был удобен, но они знали, что рано или поздно это закончится, когда они найдут кого-то важного. И, если начистоту, он наслаждается одиночеством. Когда шестнадцать лет проводишь с десятками людей, запертым на корабле, в крохотных помещениях - приятно иметь больше свободного пространства.

Он пытался объяснить это Коно. Несколько раз. С графиками.

\- Конечно, - соглашается Коно. 

А потом: 

– У меня есть подружка, которая увлекается экстремальными водными видами спорта. Я думаю, она тебе понравится.

Океей, может быть он немного перестарался во время последних расследований. Он также осознал, как пуст и тих его дом, когда его одолевала бессонница и он смотрел в одиночестве повторы Iron Chef .

Так что он даже сходил на свидания пару раз.

Но, одно дело, когда инициатива исходит от Коно. И совсем другое, когда к делу подключаются ее тетушки. И Стиву начинают звонить днем с вопросами о его предпочтениях, когда он будет свободен и любит ли тайскую еду. Он отбрыкивается от них как может, но его отмазки становятся все более неубедительными и он чувствует, как тетки Коно сужают круги вокруг него, подобно акулам на охоте.

Так что, когда Чин небрежно сообщает, что Малия знает нескольких одиноких врачей, Стив взрывается.

\- Слушайте, - говорит он, положив обе руки на стол и случайно отправив половину бумаг в мусорку. – Я ценю, ребята, что вы пытаетесь свести меня с каждой одинокой женщиной на этом острове, но я уже встречаюсь кое с кем сейчас. Так что вы можете остановиться. И скажите тетушкам остановиться, они продолжают мне звонить, это начинает беспокоить. 

Все это абсолютная ложь. Не про беспокойство, потому что тетки пугают, а про часть, где он с кем-то встречается. Ему немного стыдно, что он соврал своей команде. Но если это преследование продолжится, он утопится в море.

\- Ох, прости, бро. – говорит Коно. – Почему раньше не сказал?

Стив открывает свой рот и пока его мозг формулирует какие-то фразы о частной жизни и о предпочтении держать свою личную жизнь подальше от работы, о том, что все только начинается, а он хочет быть уверенным в этих отношениях…

Из его рта вылетает:

\- Это парень.

И, (ух ты!) совсем не так он планировал рассказать команде о своей бисексуальности.  
Чин и Коно, потому что они восхитительны и вообще самая лучшая команда на свете, принимают эту новость нормально. А потому что они детективы, они начинают вытягивать из него больше информации.

\- Как его зовут? – спрашивает Коно. – Мы его знаем?

\- Это не посыльный с кофе? – спрашивает Чин. – Потому что он много младше, чем говорит. 

\- Вы его не знаете и почему посыльный? – Стив пытается вспомнить говорил ли хоть раз с парнем, исключая «привет» и не может ничего вспомнить.

\- Он флиртует с тобой месяцами, - говорит Коно, «болван» кричит ее насмешливый тон. – Ты думаешь, он каждому дает бесплатный рогалик к кофе?

\- Я думал это входит в набор.

Коно моргает и склоняет голову.

\- Ух ты! Внезапно я понимаю, что Лани имела в виду, когда сказала, что ты счастливчик, что красавчик.

\- Эй! – Стив пытается сурово глянуть на них, но Коно ухмыляется, а Чин забавляется.

\- Ладно, можем мы теперь вернуться к расследованию? Ну, знаете, возможный серийный убийца шныряющий по Оаху?

\- Да ладно, босс. – Протестует Коно. – Ты должен выдать нам что-то. 

Стив стонет и внезапно чувствует ностальгию по Афганистану.

\- Денни, о’кей? Его зовут Денни. И это все, что я скажу вам.

***

Но потом он говорит гораздо больше, потому что Коно хитрая и настойчивая, и эксперт по извлечению информации из нежелающих эту самую информацию выдавать.

\- Он блондин с голубыми глазами. – говорит Стив, придумывая что-то стандартное. – Он ниже меня ростом.

\- ВСЕ ниже тебя ростом, братан. – сухо замечает Чин.

\- Нуу, он сильно ниже, - возражает Стив. – Как карлик.

\- Он такой романтичный, - грустно шепчет Коно Чину. Тот кивает, глаза темны и печальны, а потом они взрываются хихиканьем.

\- Я ненавижу всех в этой комнате. - заявляет Стив.

Проблема в том, что гигантский клан Калакуа-Келли знает каждого человека на острове. Если он скажет, что его бойфренд отсюда, они быстренько выяснят, что это все вранье и все выльется в цунами слепых свиданий пока он благополучно не женится хоть на ком-нибудь. Это чистая стратегия сделать Денни настолько показательным человеком с материка, какого еще не видывал Оаху. Чего клан Калакуа-Келли не ожидает и с чем им будет трудно иметь дело.

\- Он не любит пляжи? – Коно смотрит так, как будто ей сказали, что серфинг запретили законом. – Кто не любит пляжи?

\- Он городской парень, - бросает Стив. – Он любит бетон и… всякие городские штуки. Я думаю, он скучает по дому. Он носит галстук на работу каждый день, потому что так они делают, люди с материка.

Коно пялится на него с сомнением, вероятно просчитывая, не получил ли он каких-либо патологических повреждений мозга после последнего сотрясения.

\- Что-то не похоже на твой тип.

Стив пожимает плечами.

\- У него есть другие достоинства.

К его облегчению, расспросы сходят на нет через месяц. Чин и Коно ничего не подозревают, это немного странно, что он отказывается представить своего бойфренда. Они почти не вспоминают об этом, кроме редких попыток пригласить их провести время в выходные.

\- Почему бы тебе не позвать его сегодня? – предлагает Чин. – Малия придет и Коно приведет Адама.

\- У него работа, - отвечает Стив.

\- В восемь вечера? – Коно поднимает в удивлении брови. – Кто так работает?

\- Я сказал вам, что не выдам его имя и профессию, - сурово напоминает Стив. – Ему вовсе не нужно чтобы вы выследили его по сети и просмотрели его личные данные.

\- Ага, ведь вы не делали то же самое ни с одним из моих бойфрендов, а босс? – опасно сладким тоном вопрошает Коно.

Стив обменивается с Чином виноватым взглядом, потом отрезает:

\- Денни работает сверхурочно. Это все!

Он даже не знает, почему выбрал имя Денни. Возможно это имеет какое-то отношение к бутылке Джека Дэниэльса, которую он нашел в отцовском столе, когда разбирал вещи, чтобы отнести их в приют. И он не собирается копаться в этом, чтобы не обнаружить внезапно, что всплыл его (вероятный!) отцовский комплекс.

Но маму Коно так легко не проигнорировать.

\- Ох, черт, - шепчет Коно одним ленивым полднем, когда они болтаются без дела по офису, и сжимается на стуле. Чин замирает, как будто он думает, что, если будет сидеть совершенно неподвижно, его не увидят, хотя его гавайская рубашка самое яркое пятно в комнате. Сбитый с толку Стив смотрит на дверь и видит маленькую ужасающую женщину, штурмующую стеклянную дверь.

Потом было очень много слов. О семейных обязанностях («Да, мы знаем, семья - это важно, и мы должны бать там ради друг друга»), об отмене встреч без убедительных оправданий («Мы захватывали катер с кокаином, это можно считать оправданием!»), об отсутствии связи, даже ни одного телефонного звонка, чтобы сказать «привет» («Наши телефоны на дне Мамала Бей. Снова.»).

\- Я очень разочарованна в вас. Вы все ужасные дети! - сказала Аилани Калакуа. Не конкретно этими словами, но Стив понял так.

Он по-прежнему не понимает, как оказался в такой ситуации. Он в первый раз видит эту женщину!

\- Я приглашаю вас на ужин ко мне в следующую субботу. И вы все будете там.

Алиани повернулась к Стиву.

\- Мои сестры сказали, что ты встречаешься с кем-то.

Стив рефлекторно выпрямляется, принимая стойку смирно.

\- Да. Да, мэм!

Она смотрит не него испытующе, как будто знает, что он лживый прелживый лжец.

\- Приведи его.

\- Ну… Я спрошу его, но он может быть занят…

Алиани пригвождает его к стулу своим глазами-буравчиками.

\- Ты приведешь его.

\- Я приведу его, - слабым голосом подтверждает Стив.

Алиани удовлетворенно кивает и царственно удаляется. Стив обалдело смотрит на Коно.

\- А представь, каково расти с ней. - состроив сочувствующую гримаску, она похлопала его по плечу.

\- Ну, зато мы знаем теперь наши планы на следующие выходные, - философски замечает Чин. – Я скажу Малии, чтобы она освободила график. Адам на Гавайях?

\- Даже если нет, он будет. – ухмыляется Коно. – Он в ужасе от мамы. 

Чин фыркает.

\- Мы все, сестра. Что насчет тебя, Стив? Думаю, Денни будет?

\- Да, - отвечает Стив, и, если бы не его железный контроль, его желудок болтался бы, как гимнаст Цирка дю Солей, от чистой, неподдельной паники, текущей по венам. – Он там будет.

*** 

У Стива есть план.

Полно сайтов свиданий и гей-баров, и да, сложновато будет притворяться только-что познакомивщись, будто бы вы в отношениях уже три месяца, но по долгу службы он убеждал людей и в более сумасшедших вещах. В конце концов, он наймет голодающего актера или голодающего майора из UH (вероятно Utility Helicopter, гражданская авиация).

Но потом губернатор скидывает им персональное дело. Они носятся по острову, перетряхивая свою цепь осведомителей, пытаясь поймать торговца оружием, прежде, чем он проникнет на остров с чертежами прототипа зенитной установки. Они выживают на кофе и энергетических батончиках, двадцать четыре часа сна в совокупности за неделю и то, только пока едут до места. А его план обеспечить себя поддельным бойфрендом отодвигается в темный угол и, в итоге, забывается совсем.

Стив вообще-то даже не помнит, как поймал парня. Это как будто тот волшебным образом появляется перед ним, в наручниках и с окровавленным носом. Он подозревает, что, если посмотрит на свою руку, увидит кровь на костяшках. Он изумленно смотрит на парня, на странные световые отблески, раскашивающие его лицо, вспышки красного и синего. Это завораживает.

\- Эй, Стив, - говорит мягко Дюк. – Давай-ка мы его заберем, а ты уже сможешь отдохнуть?

Стив медленно, по совиному моргает.

\- Ох. Хей. Как долго вы уже здесь?

\- Минут 10 уже, - Дюк тепло смотрит на него, похлопав по плечу. – Кто-нибудь из ребят может тебя подвести. 

\- А? Нет, я в порядке. Спасибо. 

Он передает подозреваемого Дюку. 

\- Я поеду… Да… Поеду. Домой. Звоните, если что.

Пусть домой прошел в сплошном тумане и понадобилось несколько попыток, чтобы снять дом с сигнализации. Поднять себя по лестнице – самая трудная вещь, которую он делал со времен тренировок во флоте. Все силы он пустил на то, чтобы добраться до кровати, где проспал сном без сновидений 18 часов подряд.

Когда он проснулся, его ждало сообщение от Чина: «Ужин в четыре, нужен адрес?»  
Стив выронил телефон. 

ЧЕРТ!

Он хватает ноутбук и следующие десять минут отчаянно ищет кого-нибудь, и, может быть, он немного превышает свои полномочия (это значит, что он взламывает актерыгавайев.ком, чтобы посмотреть персональные данные). Два звонка переводятся на голосовую почту, один парень орет что-то о вынесении запрета в судебном порядке и на него Стив может быть чуть-чуть орет тоже.

Уже когда его палец на кнопке набора номера Камеконы (он хотел спросить его, не знает ли он какого-нибудь хастлера, пока не осознает, что: раз - это безумие, два – Чин и Коно быстро просекут, в чем дело) приходит сообщение от Коно: «Ты скоро? Мама выглядит так, будто ей стыдно за меня».

Стив долго смотрит на сообщение, потом отвечает: «Выезжаю».

Где-то на полпути он решает остановится и предаться панике. Он выходит из грузовика, прислоняется к его боку и невидяще смотри в небо.

Он может соврать. Сказать, что Денни срочно вызвали на работу. Но он знает, что Аилани увидит его ложь насквозь и потом РАЗОРВЕТ ЕГО НА КУСОЧКИ.

Вероятно, лучший выход – рассказать правду. Мерзко говорить Чину и Коно, что он врал им все это время, но они поймут. Может быть он сможет объяснить, как все эти свидания нагоняли на него тоску, потому что все эти женщины, такие замечательные и очаровательные, болезненно нормальные, заставили его понять, в каком он дерьме. Он ничего не нажил, зато у него есть подземный бункер, защищенный минами в стратегических точках по периметру, готовыми взорваться в лицо любому, кто сунется ближе. Никто не захочет иметь с этим дела, да и он никому не поверит.

Потерев лицо ладонями, Стив оглядывает полную людей улицу. «Какого черта» - думает он и кричит:

\- Денни! 

\- Да?

Стив вскрикивает, подпрыгнув, и почти зарабатывает растяжение, крутя головой, потому что, ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ! 

Через несколько парковочных мест, держась за дверцу серебристого Камаро, стоит светловолосый парень и сморит на него с любопытством.

Он крошечный.

Нет, поправляет себя Стив, когда придвигается ближе и получает возможность рассмотреть лучше. Невысокий, да, но не крошечный, тут уж не ошибешься, потому что, у него мощные плечи, шире, чем у Стива, а мускулы на руках и груди, напрягаясь, натягивают майку.

Стив останавливается на расстоянии фута и они смотрят друг на друга. Парень запрокинул голову назад – Стив очень высокий.

\- Чем могу помочь? – спрашивает он, глядя подозрительно. Голубые глаза, что за черт?! Как так может быть?

Стиву хочется потыкать в него пальцем, чтобы убедиться, что это не яркая галлюцинация.

\- Тебя правда зовут Денни?

Парень хмурится, его рука невзначай опускается к поясу, где сейчас пусто, но, похоже, обычно там что-то прикреплено.

\- Детектив Денни Уильямс. А что?

Желудок опускается. Детектив, из всего возможного, этот парень коп. 

\- Черт, не подходишь. Келли точно знают тебя.

\- Кто?

Стив моргает.

\- Келли, они.. Как ты можешь не знать, что половина полицейских на этом острове носит эту фамилию.

Уильямс смеется.

\- Не знаю, заметил ли ты, детка, но я не из этих мест, - акцент становится все гуще, пока он говорит, подкрепляя слова жестами. – Что, по-видимому является преступлением в этом раю. Если я не оскорбил по незнанию их дальнего родственника и, по какой-то гавайской традиции, не вовлечен в кровную месть со всем кланом, они не знают меня и я не знаю их, и… чего улыбаешься?

\- Без всякой причины. Давай, пошли. – Стив хватает его за руку и тащит к пикапу. И, наверное, он должен пересмотреть свое решение насчет «крошечности», потому что его ладонь обхватывает все запястье Уильямса.

\- Что? Нет, что за… - Уильямс упирает каблуками в землю, Стив мягко перемещается и толкает его в спину. – Эй! Стой! Ты, неандерталец!

\- Не могу, мы уже опаздываем. – Стив уклоняется от удара локтем в лицо, перехватывает другую руку Денни и удерживает ее за спиной.

\- Опаздываю куда?! – кричит Уильямс, пытаясь пнуть его в лодыжку. Они начинают привлекать внимание прохожих. – На собственное похищение?! 

\- На ужин в доме матери Коно. Она уже думает, что я неудачник по жизни, так что ты просто… Ой!

Уильямс почти высвобождается, пока Стив пошатывается, и, серьезно, что такое тот сделал, что он даже не увидел движения. Но Стива тренировали так, чтобы он побеждал врага даже если контужен и почти мертв. Он бросается на Денни, они валятся на землю с громким проклятием и перепутавшись конечностями. 

Гораздо больше времени ему требуется, чем он думал, чтобы зажать Уильямса под собой. Потому что тот вредный и подлый, и у Стива будет синяк в двух дюймах от самого важного органа. Все заканчивается только, когда Стив принимает тактическое решение распластаться на Уильямсе и придавить его своим весом пока тот не перестанет бороться.

\- С тобой что-то очень-очень неправильно. – говорит Уильямс.

\- Слушай, - отчаянно говорит Стив. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты появился со мной там, потому что я сказал им, что ты будешь, а мама Коно… Она убьет меня, если я покажусь один. Убьет меня перед тридцатью полицейскими и никто из них ничего не скажет, потому что настолько она пугает, ты меня понимаешь?

Уильямс пялится на него с полуоткрытым от удивления ртом.

Стив почти скулит, слыша, как на телефон приходит сообщение, и ему даже не нужно читать его, он и так знает, что в нем: «Это не смешно Стив. Она убьет и сожжет тебя». 

\- Можем мы уже пойти? Я объясню больше по дороге.

\- Ага, - медленно говорит Уильямс. – Ага, я понял. Ты выдумал бойфренда, чтобы избежать каких-то семейных обязательств, возможно, потому что ты идиот. Или, что более вероятно, обладаешь эмоциональной зрелостью гиены, если думаешь, что напасть на человека на улице вполне приемлемый способ пригласить того на свидание. Но теперь вся эта ложь вернулась и укусила тебя за задницу, и тебе нужен Денни – показательный бойфренд, чтобы ты мог спокойно восседать на своем троне из лжи.

\- Это… совершенно верно, да. – Стив удивленно, с проснувшейся паранойей, посмотрел на Уильямса. – Как ты узнал?

Денни драматично закатил глаза.

\- Я детектив. Складывать кусочки показаний из бреда свидетелей, впавших в истерику или вытягивать их из закостеневших маленьких мозгов – это моя работа, знаешь ли. 

Он застывает и прищуривается.

\- Ты под кайфом? У тебя зрачки расширены.

\- Это адреналин, - автоматически оправдывается Стив.

\- Так тебе все это понравилось. Фантастика! - Уильямс поднял бровь. – Не хочешь слезть с меня, детка?

\- А, да, прости. – Стив освобождает его и встает на ноги, но остается как можно ближе, чтобы успеть схватить, если он попытается сбежать.

Уильямс встает медленно, проводит ладонью по лицу и волосам. Достает телефон и проверяет что-то в нем. Бросает взгляд на Стива, в небо и вздыхает:

\- Где это? 

Стив почти обнимает его.

\- Несколько миль на север. Я поведу, просто садись в машину.

Разблокировав пикап, он подводит Денни к пассажирскому месту, открывает дверь, подталкивая, чтобы тот двигался быстрее.

Уильямс, (Денни, он должен называть его Денни сейчас) бурчит что-то нелестное под нос, но забирается в машину. 

\- Просто пообещай мне, что ты не сделаешь костюм из моей кожи.

\- Ты шутишь? – издевательски фыркает Стив. – Ты в три раза меньше меня. Хватит максимум на шорты.

Он закрывает дверь игнорируя оскорбленный взгляд Дени и быстро садится на руль. Выезжая на шоссе он, выжимает газ и молится, что Коно сможет сдержать ярость матери еще немного.

\- Итак, как тебя зовут, солнышко?

\- Что? – растерянно переспрашивает Стив, потому что читает новый текст от Коно («ОНА СОБИРАЕТСЯ ПОКАЗАТЬ МОИ ДЕТСКИЕ ФОТОГРАФИИ АДАМУ!!!! ЕСЛИ ОН ИХ УВИДИТ, Я САМА ТЕБЯ ПРИКОНЧУ!!!») - Стив. Стив МакГаррет.

\- МакГаррет? 

Голос Денни звучит странно, но Стив пытается смотреть на дорогу, и, одновременно, печатать одной рукой сообщение, так что просто кивает.

\- Капитан-лейтенант Стивен Дж. МакГаррет, глава особой группы губернатора? 

Стив смотрит на Денни, потому что у того опасно повышается голос. Потом ему приходится выпустить руль, чтобы успеть заблокировать двери, а потом применить несколько своих действительно творческих приемов вождения, которыми он не пользовался с той мисси в Индии. Все это сопровождается руганью и гудением машин с шоссе.

\- Что, черт возьми, с тобой такое? – орет Денни. – Вас там не учили водить машину, в этой вашей школе котиков? Или убийство-самоубийство это такое развлечение?

\- Это я виноват!!? – кричит Стив. – А кто пытался выпрыгнуть из машины на полном ходу, на чертовом шоссе!

\- Ты заманил меня под ложным предлогом. Высади меня немедленно, я сам найду дорогу назад.

\- Что? Почему?

\- Потому что, ПОТОМУ, Стивен, что ты - это плохие новости. – Денни тычет в него пальцем, вжавшись в дверцу машины, пытаясь увеличить как можно больше расстояние между ними. – Ты хоть знаешь, как много копов было убито и покалечено рядом с тобой?! Как в фильмах Майкла Бея, когда все умирают в первые десять минут! Я не хочу быть частью этого, не хочу, чтобы со мной случилось то, что обычно случается с бедолагами, которые оказываются вовлечены в твои схемы!

\- Схемы? Правда?

\- Не нравится мой словарный запас? Останови машину, чтобы не пришлось это слушать.

\- Ни за что. – Стив решительно сжал челюсти и вцепился в руль. – Первое слово дороже второго.

\- «Дороже второго»? Тебе сколько, восемь? – взвыл Денни.

К тому времени, как Стив ставит машину на стоянку, они оба охрипли от крика. Денни надулся, а Стив в такой ярости, в какой не был даже когда Мери украла его солдатиков для чайной вечеринки, нарядив их в принцесс.

Стив дышит глубоко и пытается вспомнить, чему его учили инструкторы, чтобы не терять самообладания во время критических ситуаций. Никто их них, видимо, не был знаком с Денни, потому что ничто из этих советов не избавляет Стива от желания убить того и спрятать тело на склонах Мауна-Кеа.

\- Слушай, - он принуждает себя оставаться спокойным. – Мы пойдем туда, останемся на час, потом уйдем, и никогда больше не увидим друг друга.

Один голубой глаз злобно уставился на него.

\- Да неужели? А что если они будут ждать меня на других семейных встречах в будущем?

\- Я скажу, что мы расстались, сегодня, после этого, - отвечает Стив. – И будем честными, сколько мы пытались убить друг друга за последние двадцать минут? Они точно поверят в это.

Денни издевательски фыркнул, но наконец перестает дуться и выходит из машины. Его глаза с отвращением пробегаются по ряду маленьких, аккуратных домиков.

\- Ну, тыковка? Не хочешь показать мне, куда идти?

Стив массирует переносицу. Это ни за что не сработает.

***

Но это работает.

Они обмениваются колкостями, шутят, молниеносно реагируют на цитаты друг друга. Денни-умник, смеется, когда Стив пытается его запугать, бросает вызов. Стив должен напрягаться, чтобы не отставать, он давно не чувствовал такого. Его кровь кипит, он так взволнован.

Коно думает, что они восхитительны. Мать Коно смотрит на них с умилением.

Денни часто прикасается к нему. Толкает в бедро, дергает за майку, чмокает, чтобы привлечь внимание. Это странно. С тер пор, как отец отослал его, Стив может пересчитать на пальцах число раз, когда к нему прикасались вне боя, секса или медицинских процедур. И он вздрагивает каждый раз, когда Денни прикасается к нему.

\- Ты прекратишь это? – шипит Денни. – Люди подумают, что я плохо обращаюсь с тобой.

\- Эти отношения построены на насилии, - мрачно бормочет Стив.

Он заставляет себя расслабится и тоже прикоснуться к Денни. Его тело перестает ощущать того, как угрозу и это приятно. Просто здорово. Он узнает, что Денни прекрасно умещается у него под рукой если закинуть ее ему на плечи. Волосы на затылке, там, где нет геля, удивительно мягкие. А когда Стив массирует напряженные мышцы, Денни почти мурлычет.

\- Я прощу десять процентов твоих преступлений, если ты продолжишь делать это. – стонет тот, выгибаясь.

\- Десять? И все? – Стив хмурится на макушку Денни. – Я стер пальцы едва не до костей, прорабатывая твои мышцы.

\- Тебе повезло, что получишь так много, - Денни запрокидывает голову и встречается со Стивом глазами. – Твои проступки ужасающи…

\- Мой бог! Кто использует слово «проступки» где либо, кроме зала суда?

Денни лениво пихает его.

\- Я мог бы арестовать тебя. Наверное, это было бы одолжением обществу, ты, дикий неандерталец.

Стив мог бы обидеться, но Денни улыбается ему, настоящей улыбкой, от которой уголки губ поднимаются вверх. Он безвольно опирается на Стива, как будто даже не сомневается, что тот удержит его и не даст упасть. В словах его нет язвительности и тон настолько близок к любовному подшучиванию, что Стив теряется. Он не знает, что делать с этим.

Сглотнув, Стив от толкает голову Денни вперед, чтобы он наклонил шею.

\- Ну да, я думаю, что заработал по крайней мере двадцать процентов.

Самая странная вещь, что рядом с Денни ему комфортно. Как будто Стив был создан, чтобы следовать за этим парнем с материка, из Джерси, приглядывать за ним. Что ему чего-то не хватало всю его жизнь, а теперь осознание правильности присутствия этого парня рядом, ощущалось как удар в голову.

И так естественно сказать, когда Денни принес ему новую бутылку пива:

\- Спасибо, детка – и чмокнуть его в макушку.

Они понимают, что произошло одновременно. Глаза Денни расширяются и, Стив думает, что сейчас получит удар в лицо, что будет началом третьего раунда их военно-гражданского противостояния, теперь на заднем дворе Аилани Калакуа. Потом Денни забавно склоняет голову набок, как будто обнаружил что-то занимательное и неожиданное. У Стива пересыхает во рту. 

Отставив пиво, Денни цепляет пальцами шлевки джинс Стива и притягивает его ближе.   
Стив замирает, изучая лицо Денни и, чувствует себя невероятно уязвимым. Что смешно на самом то деле, потому, что он знает, как минимум три разных способа как вырубить   
Денни из того положения, в котором они стоят сейчас. Денни склоняет голову, бормочет:

\- Боже, я псих.

Потом обхватывает Стива за шею, наклоняет его голову и вовлекает в самый мягкий и сладкий поцелуй за всю его жизнь.

Пальцы Стива дрожат, когда он обхватывает лицо Денни, проводит по щеке подушечками пальцев, он нежно скользит языком в рот и позволяет Денни сделать тоже самое.   
Обхватывает его за талию, рука соскальзывает в задний карман Денни и прижимает ближе к себе. Он целует единственного человека, который простыми словами может довести его до бешенной ярости и, черт возьми, если это не ощущается, как возвращение домой.

Когда поцелуй заканчивается, Стив задыхается, будто пробежал десять миль, и все, что он видит это невообразимо голубые глаза Денни.

\- Хей, - жалко хрипит он.

Денни ухмыляется и Стив прослеживает пальцем линию улыбки.

Они остаются дольше, чем на час.

Чуть позже к ним подходит Чин, чтобы сказать:

\- Дюк сейчас звонил. Говорит несколько свидетелей утверждают, что видели, как ты напал на человека и похитил кого-то сегодня днем. Что происходит?

\- Ээээ… - говорил Стив.

Денни так сильно смеется, что падает со стула.

Уже совсем поздно, когда он везет Денни к его машине.

Атмосфера не такая враждебная как в дневную поездку, но проходит в абсолютной тишине. Стив искоса поглядывает на Денни, тот смотрит в окно, лицо его непроницаемо. Стив не знает, существует ли какой протокол для таких ситуация, и вообще, что он может сказать? «Эй, спасибо, что так классно сыграл моего бойфренда, но теперь все думают, что мы в паре шагов от того, чтобы завести собаку и усыновить ребенка. Не думаю, что вся история с ненавистью и разрывом теперь прокатит, так что, может быть, останемся вместе навсегда?»

\- Вот и приехали, - говорит Денни.

Стив понимает, что совершенно автоматически привез их на стоянку, где ждет Камаро Денни.

\- О, - безучастно говорит он. – Эм… Я провожу тебя к машине.

\- Что, все пятнадцать футов? – Фыркает Денни и отмахивается. – Не беспокойся, МакГаррет, уверен, моя добродетель в безопасности.

Он расстегивает ремень безопасности, открывает дверь и оглядывается на Стива.  
Сердце Стива (чертов предатель) замирает.

\- Это было… Эта встреча… - Денни крутит рукой, - было нечто. Действительно травмирующий опыт и, если ты решишь ходить к психологу, могу посоветовать одного хорошего.

Но, несмотря на слова, Денни улыбается ему мягко. Стив чувствует, как лыбится в ответ. Наверняка, он выглядит, как идиот, но ему все равно.

\- Ну, не так уж ужасно все прошло? – спрашивает он.

Денни качает головой.

\- Была пара хороших моментов. Во-первых еда. Много привлекательных женщин в бикини опять же…

Стив прерывает его поцелуем, он обнаружил, что это лучший способ заставить Денни замолчать. Носы сталкиваются, губы скользят и Стив хочет остаться в этом мгновении навсегда.

Денни отступает первым.

\- Увидимся, - говорит он, на прощание целуя его в щеку.

Стив долго сидит в машине после того, как Денни уезжает, и только потом едет домой.  
Когда он раздевается перед сном, то находит в кармане визитку. На обороте нацарапан номер телефона и едва понятно приписано: «прежде чем начнешь рассчитывать социально приемлемое время для звонка… в следующий четверг игра Джетс, с тебя пиво».

Умный и внимательный. Трудно поверить, что Стив нашел его на улице.

В субботу Стив пылесосит в доме, моет окна внизу, чистит ванную. Потом только позволяет себе сунуть нос в личное дело Денни. Читает все и про Ньюарк, и про Гонолулу. Если бы Денни не хотел, чтобы он делал это, то не давал бы своего адреса и телефона. Стив должен был найти всю информацию о нем, а доступ к персональным данным наиболее простой способ. 

Он сам перед собой притворяется, что не знает о существовании еще одного способа.   
Позвонить Денни и спросить, например.

***

Понедельник тянется бесконечно. Стив смотрит на часы, надеясь ускорить их ход силой мысли.

\- Горячее свидание сегодня, босс? – дразнит Коно.

\- В четверг, - отвечает уныло Стив.

Коно забавно смотрит на него и уходит. Через полчаса приходит Чин с коробкой кокосовых пончиков и пинтой мороженного.

\- Хочешь поговорить об этом? – с симпатией спрашивает Чин, лицо абсолютно невозмутимо, только глаза подозрительно блестят.

\- Убирайся, - рычит Стив.

\- Если хочешь, могу позвать эксперта в этом, – предлагает Чин. – Моя кузина, ей двенадцать, она поймет.

\- Я половину жизни убивал людей, - говорит Стив. – Я все еще хорошо это делаю. Почему все забыли?

Чин смеется и уходит, оставив мороженное.

Во вторник начинается новое расследование и Стив бросается в дело с пылом, граничащим с маниакальностью. Он ни за что не откажется от встречи с Денни, хотя, как коп тот лучше всех понимает непредсказуемость его работы. Стив хочет видеть Денни и, если для ускорения дела ему нужно чуть-чуть подержать парня, вывесив того в окно, эта встреча стоит гневного звонка губернатора.

Днем четверга, когда он заковывает в наручники последнего из пойманных работорговцев, к нему подходит Коно.

\- Только что звонил Сэм, - говорит она. – Денни подстрелили.

Только потому, что Чин вырвал у него из рук ключи от машины, в госпиталь его везет Коно. Всю поездку Стив впивается пальцами в ногу, удерживая себя от того, чтобы перехватить руль или открыть окно и перестрелять всех идиотов, которые мешаются им на пути.

Сэм выдал им все, что знал: Денни опрашивал свидетелей, когда кто-то выстрелил в него. Это был рутинный опрос соседей на месте происшествия, на нем не было бронежилета. Сэм видел, как его погрузили в скорую, и насколько это серьезно, он не знает.

Стив знает какие повреждения может нанести пуля. Картинки мелькают у него в голове: разорванные мышцы, осколки кости, поврежденная артерия, когда кровь течет так быстро, что ее невозможно остановить, заткнув рукой. Это маленькое, подвижное тело – искалечено, сломано, лежащее неподвижно, а загорелая кожа бледнеет, голубые глаза выцветают и становятся серыми. А в холодильнике Стива их дожидаются упаковки пива, которые он купил в выходные, чтобы быть уверенным, что не забудет про выпивку.

Коно выбрасывает его у входа и в приемный покой он врывается, как ураган в военном бронежилете. Он рычит на персонал ресепшена, потому что они спорят с ним и отказываются что-либо говорить. Он размахивает своим значком, маньячески сверкает глазами, пока наконец-то, кто-то указывает ему на занавешенную шторкой койку.

Денни сидит на кровати сгорбившись, в рубашке и боксерах, безутешно разглядывает повязку на правом бедре, тыкая в нее пальцем. Волосы его в всклокочены, на щеке царапина, но, в остальном, он невредим.

\- Господи, Денни! – стонет Стив, руки его дрожат от всеобъемлющего облегчения.

Денни поднимает голову и рот его приоткрывается в удивлении.

\- Что за черт? Откуда ты взялся?

\- И тебе привет, тыковка. – Стив хватает стул и плюхается на него. 

\- Нет, серьезно, - недоумевает Денни. – Как ты узнал? Они даже родителям не успели позвонить.

\- Племянник Коно был одним из тех, кто прибыл на вызов. – Стив протягивает руку к повязке, но замирает.

\- Что случилось?

\- Одному придурку повезло попасть в меня. – поживает плечами Денни, как будто это пустяк, что кто-то направил на него пистолет и нажал на курок. 

\- Его поймали? – думает невинно поинтересоваться Стив, но звучит гораздо более злобно, чем он было задумано.

Денни хмурится и щелкает его по уху.

\- Да, он арестован и проведет долги годы в тюрьме, так что можешь убрать это убийственное выражение лица. 

Он покачал пальцем, призывая заткнуться, как только Стив открыл рот, чтобы возразить.

\- Это просто царапина. Милая медсестричка уже обколола ее обезболивающим. Через пару минут боль уйдет, несколько швов и потом я готов отправится домой, смотреть как Джетс надирают задницу.

Стив дуется пока набирает сообщение Коно.

Но потом настроение его поднимается так как Денни, а за ним и врач, разрешают ему остаться, пока зашивают пятидюймовый разрез на ноге. Разрешают в основном потому, что он умоляюще смотрит на Денни, пока тот не закатывает глаза и говорит врачу:

\- Пусть останется. Он вероятно пролезет по вентиляции и спустится в палату с потолка, если вы его выставите.

Они выдают Денни больничные штаны, потому что его разрезаны и могут отправляться в помойку. Также рецепт на антибиотики, который Стив вырывает из рук врача. Он обаятельно улыбается на ее приподнятую бровь.

\- Я позабочусь о нем, - говорит он и шлепает Денни по пальцам, когда тот пытается забрать рецепт.

\- Ага, - медленно говорит врач. – Детектив Уильямс, есть ли у вас какие-либо вопросы?

\- Нет, я в порядке, все замечательно, ура… - бормочет Денни, вставая. Он агрессивно машет на Сива руками, когда тот подкрадывается поближе, чтобы поймать его при возможном падении. 

\- Нет, спасибо большое. Я могу ходить сам, я делал это в течение более тридцати лет.

Коно ждет их снаружи, ковыряясь в телефоне. Она вскидывает голову и улыбается им:

\- Эй, бро! Рада, что ты в порядке.

Потом улыбка пропадает и она пялится на Денни открыв рот.

\- Боже мой! Я думала Стив шутил про галстуки.

\- Что? – Стив смотрит на Денни и ничего страшного, что он прозевал галстук на шее того, его внимание было сконцентрировано на ноге.

\- И что это должно означать? – ощетинивается Денни.

\- Ничего, твой галстук замечательный, - успокаивающе говорит Стив. Он осторожно ведет Денни к машине.

Денни оглядывается на Коно, глядя через плечо Стива.

\- Если хочешь знать, мне его дочь подарила!

\- Он идет тебе! – Коно смотрит широко открытыми честными глазами. Стив знает этот взгляд, как правило он сопровождается фразами типа: «он случайно попал под ногу, когда я делала удар с разворота» или «я не знала, что он нужен был вам в сознании, мне так жаль».

Денни смотрит подозрительно, но принимает комплимент. Пока они усаживаются на заднее сидение, Коно говорит Стиву:

\- Чин отгонит твой грузовик к дому. Мы можем закончить все без тебя, если хочешь взять выходной.

Стив вздыхает с облегчением. 

\- Mahalo. (с гавайского: спасибо, благодарность, уважение, похвала, восхищение…)

У него планы на выходные. Большинство их связано с тем, чтобы спрятать Дении в доме и уже не позволить уйти. 

\- Куда сейчас? – заводя машину спрашивает Коно.

\- В аптеку. – говорит Стив.

\- В департамент HPD (Honolulu Police Department). – одновременно бормочет Денни.

Стив разворачивается на сидении и смотрит на Денни. Денни смотрит в ответ. Потом вздыхает и говорит:

\- В аптеку, а потом в департамент.

\- Ты собираешься работать? – вопрошает Стив, повышая голос от негодования.

Коно выезжает с больничной стоянки, в совершенстве притворяясь, что не слышит ни слова из разговора, который протекает за ее спиной.

\- Нет, конечно. – Денни скорчил мину. – Мне нужно забрать рабочий ноутбук. Есть некоторые формы, которые нужно заполнять, если тебя ранили при исполнении служебных обязанностей. Раз уж я все равно проведу несколько дней дома, могу начать их заполнять.

\- Пусть напарник привезет его. – говорит Стив

Денни трет подбородок и что-то мямлит.

Стив щурится.

\- Прости, я не понял. Попробуй еще раз, нормальными словами.

Денни хмурится и сползает вниз по сидению, как капризный подросток, глядя в окно и избегая смотреть на Стива.

\- Я сказал, что у меня нет напарника. Последний бросил меня неделю назад, и с тех пор, как Мека ушел по инвалидности, никто не хочет со мной работать. 

Он натянуто улыбается.

\- У меня репутация того, кто заводится с пол-оборота, со мной трудно работать. 

\- О, - говорит Стив.

\- Да и кроме всего, нужно забрать машину, – бормочет Денни.

\- Хорошо, - Стив отворачивается и смотрит вперед, повисает неловкая тишина. 

\- Прекрати это! – рычит Денни.

\- Прекратить что? Я ничего не делаю. – протестует Стив.

\- Не притворяйся, что не планируешь какой-нибудь ниндзя-план, чтобы напасть на полицейский департамент Гонолулу, я все равно не поверю тебе! – Денни тычет пальцем Стиву в голову.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты дрался за меня, Стив. Я вырос в Джерси! Я был пять футов, пять дюймов ростом (165 см) в восьмом классе! Я могу позаботиться о себе!

\- А я думаю, что это мило, - выдыхает Коно.

Денни посмотрел на нее, как на предателя. 

\- Что это? Вы потакаете ему? Из-за этого 5-0 все время мелькает в новостях с заголовками вроде: «Смерть и Разрушения в Вайкики» или «Апокалипсис Сегодня»?!

Стив оставил их, Коно смеется, а Денни обвиняет ее во всех грехах, и бежит в аптеку чтобы купить лекарства по рецепту. Когда возвращается они сорят о серфинге.

\- Весело, хорошая физ.нагрузка и совершенно безопасно, - говорит Коно.

\- Акулы, рак кожи, дочь в бикини, парни смотрят на мою дочь в бикини, - парирует Денни.

Грейс Уильямс, из-за нее Денни выкорчевал себя из привычного окружения и проехал 5 тысяч миль, чтобы быть рядом. Стив вспомнил, как Денни говорил о ней, почти воркуя, что она взяла первое место в соревновании по орфографии в ее классе. Столько гордости и любви было в этом, что Стиву больно это слышать.

Он задается вопросом не слишком ли эгоистично желание украсть кусочек этой любви для себя.

Он выходит вместе с Денни у здания департамента, отдает пару распоряжений напоследок, прежде чем помахать Коно на прощание. Когда он поворачивается к Денни, тот смотрит на него скрестив руки.

\- А как, собственно, ты собираешься вернуться туда, где ты по идее должен быть? – по тону понятно, что он уже знает ответ и этот ответ ему не нравится.

\- Ты можешь меня подвезти, - Стив посылает ему сияющую улыбку.

\- Я могу подвести, говорит он, - Денни всплескивает руками. – Слишком добр, нет правда, я восхищен твоей щедростью.

Стив смотрит только на Денни и поэтому замечает момент, когда тот напрягается. Он больше не сутулится расслабленно, как было пока он спорил в машине с Коно. Спина выпрямляется, плечи напрягаются, он как будто готовится к нападению. Смотрит только перед собой пока, хромая, идет к столу, задвинутому в самый угол.

Отстав, Стив просканировал комнату, полную людей, и оценил, как смотрят на Денни. Взгляды эти совсем недружелюбны. Может быть из-за того, что Денни слишком выделяется в своих рубашке и галстуке, на фоне расхлябанных, с щетиной мужиков. Но вряд ли. Никто не обращается к Денни, не приветствует, пока он запирает стол, выложив пару папок на ноутбук.

Стив сгребает все, прежде чем Денни успевает взять их.

\- Готов?

Денни коротко кивает и направляется к выходу. Они уже почти у двери, когда их окликают.

\- Уильямс!

Денни напрягается сильнее и оборачивается, опираясь на здоровую ногу.

\- Сэр.

Мужчина, подошедший к ним, пожилой, больше соли в волосах, чем перца. Он морщится недовольно, будто кто-то плюнул ему в кофе.

\- Слышал, тебя подстрелили.

\- Да, сэр. – отвечает Денни. Он стоит по стойке смирно, руки за спиной, взгляд устремлен в никуда над левым плечом мужчины.

Мужчина вздыхает и трет переносицу.

\- Опрос свидетелей, Уильямс. Я поручил тебе это, чтобы оградить от неприятностей. Как ты вляпался в это? – он качает головой. – Неважно. Не хочу ничего знать об этом. Бери неделю отпуска. Не хочу тебя видеть до понедельника.

\- Да, сэр.

Стив кашлянул. Мужчина перевел на него взгляд менее недовольный взгляд, выражающий нелюбовь к человечеству в общем, а не в частном.

\- Вам что-то нужно?

\- Да нет. Просто помогаю Денни с вещами, капитан….?

\- Акау, - ответил тот односложно.

\- Капитан Акау. Фантастика! – Стив улыбается ему и не подает руки. – Увидимся.

\- Что это было? – требовательно спрашивает Денни, как только они выходят.

\- Было что? – невинно вопрошает Стив.

\- Что «что»? – Денни повышает голос. – Ты только что угрожал капитану полиции?

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты. Где твоя машина?

Денни бормочет нелицеприятные вещи о Стиве и его родословной, пока они идут к машине. А когда Стив выхватывает у него ключи и запрыгивает на водительское место, Денни воздевает руки к небу и вскрикивает возмущенно. И это самое нормальное поведение Денни с тех пор, как они приехали в департамент.

К моменту, как он паркуется у дома, Денни притих и ушел в себя, голова опускается в изнеможении.

\- Я должен ехать домой, - бормочет он, пока Стив помогает ему выйти из машины.

\- У меня есть пиво, - говорит Стив.

Денни задумывается на мгновение, потом плетется к входной двери.

Стив усаживает его на диван и идет на кухню, проверить холодильник. Есть куриные грудки и какое-то овощи годные для салата. Ничего эдакого, но Денни вряд ли хватит надолго.

\- Эй, - Денни останавливается в проеме опираясь на дверь.

\- Что такое, детка? – Стив роется в шкафу, вытаскивая портативный гриль.

Денни потирает шею.

\- Могу я воспользоваться твоим душем?

\- Да, конечно. Давай я… Подожди, мы должны закрыть бинты, чтобы не намокли. – отставив сковородку на угол стола, Стив подтолкнул Денни к лестнице – Ванна на втором этаже, слева. Дай мне минуту, и я подойду.

Когда Стив понимается в ванную с аптечкой, Денни сидит на крышке унитаза только в боксерах. И Стив понимает, что несмотря на то, что рубашка Денни хорошо облегает тело, все же она чертовки хорошо скрадывает все эти крутые, компактные мускулы, широкие плечи, узкую талию. Стив понятия не имеет, как Денни еще не получил теплового удара, он мохнатее, чем соседский спаниель.

\- Наслаждаешься?

Стив отрывает взгляд от хорошо прокачанных грудных мышц, встречается с голубыми глазами, потом видит, что Денни мягко улыбается. Насмешливый ответ застревает в горле. Стив делает шаг, располагается между ног Денни, наклоняется, обхватывает руками лицо Денни и целует его лоб, в нос, в обе щеки и, наконец, в губы. Денни откидывает голову, они целуются медленно и неторопливо, дыша одним воздухом.  
Глаза Денни затуманены, когда она разъединяются.

\- Мне действительно нужен душ, - говорит он, шутливо боднув лбом Стива в живот. – Если ты не хочешь, чтобы наш первый раз был в душе.

Стив открывает рот, но Денни машет рукой и говорит:

\- Правильный ответ «нет».

Улыбаясь, Стив открывает аптечку и опускается на колени. В госпитале побрили ногу вокруг раны, так что Стиву нужно просто наложить водонепроницаемую повязку. Он прикладывает ее и нажимает на края, чтобы плотнее приклеилась. Он поглаживает ногу вокруг повязки и, эй, это не его вина, что рана так высоко и он задевает костяшками выпуклость в боксерах. Это случайность!

\- Ты надоеда! – стонет Денни. – Нет, серьезно! Тебе нужно остановиться. У меня не было секса с тех пор, как я развелся с Рейчел. Это было два года назад. Я очень чувствительный сейчас, а я отказываюсь кончать в трусы, как подросток!

Это… Вызов.

Денни вскрикивает, пытается оттолкнуть, обзывается, но Стив, смеясь, поднимает его, разворачивает и прижимается к спине, обхватив одной рукой поперек груди, а второй накрывает член. Денни ругается громко и долго, но его бедра дрожат, пока Стив надрачивает член жестко и быстро.

\- Я убью тебя! – задыхается Денни.

\- Как скажешь, тыковка. – Стив сильно сжимает его и Денни кончает с полу-стоном полу-рычанием.

Стив удерживает его, рисуя круги ладонью по животу. 

\- Ты не шутил, когда говорил, что заводишься с пол-оборота. – говорит он, целуя Денни за ухом.

\- Знаешь, твои родители наверняка занимались здесь сексом, - выпаливает Денни в ответ.

\- Ну зачем ты это сказал! – вопль Стива наверняка слышали все соседи.

Завывающий смех Денни преследует его по пути вниз. Стив решает сосредоточится на готовке, и не думать об этом, никогда.

Денни спускается одетый в его старую майку Navy и треники – штанины закатаны так много раз, кажется, будто ребенок решил поиграть в солдатиков. Обычно Стиву ненавистна мысль, что кто-то копался в его вещах, но зрелище Денни в его собственной одежде заставляет какую-то примитивную часть мозга вибрировать от удовольствия.

\- Эй, - Стив целует его, проскальзывая рукой на разведку в штаны и, да, Денни не озаботился одеть белье. Он не может себя контролировать и скользит пальцем по заднице Денни, чувствуя, как мышцы напрягаются, пока он рисует по коже круги.

\- Стив, если ты заставишь меня снова кончить в штаны – получишь по яйцам, - извиваясь, хнычет Денни в поцелуй.

\- Разве мы не заморили червячка ранее? – шепчет Стив Денни в ухо.

\- Нет. Раньше проснулось мое либидо и напомнило о том, что необходимо кое-что наверстать. – Денни мягко толкает его и криво усмехается, глядя вниз. – Боже! Я так быстро не восстанавливался, даже когда мне было двадцать.

\- Я знаю, как это исправить, - грязно-грязно усмехается Стив.

\- Еда вперед. – Денни целует его в челюсть. – Потом можешь делать со мной что угодно.

Но события дня наконец догоняют Денни, он клюет носом, едва съев половину. Стив дает ему лекарство, отсылает наверх, с указаниями, где найти еще одну зубную щетку и занимается уборкой. 

Он немного разочарован, что не может уже сейчас заняться исследованием этого компактного тела. Но, с другой стороны, теперь он может заняться подготовкой документации по делу о работорговле. И, да, наверное, он смотрит на часы слишком часто, дожидаясь времени, когда сможет уже идти спать. Но Денни нужен отдых, а он не сможет держать себя в руках, если придет в спальню рано.

Денни свернулся на правой стороне кровати, так плотно укутавшись в одеяло, что из кокона торчит только вихор волос. Когда Стив, после ванны осторожно улегся на другую сторону кровати, Денни издал сонный вздох, перевернулся и обнял его. Все это не просыпаясь. Зарывшись лицом в плечо Стива, он удовлетворенно вздохнул и замер. Рефлекс, который остался после десяти лет брака. Эта мысль отдает горечью.

Стив знает, что развод был адски тяжел для Денни. Он рассказал о разводе, когда они сидели на частном пляже за домом Аилани, скрывшись от взглядов. Но Стив видел боль в его газах, злость на себя, что не смог удержать брак от развала, Стив понимал, что Денни винит в этом себя и не важно, как сильно он возмущался поведением Рейчел. 

Он выглядел таким маленьким и потерянным из-за этого. И Стив начал говорить. Он рассказал об автокатастрофе, в которой погибла его мать, об отце, который отослал его от себя и отказывался принимать назад. Честно говоря, он понимал, что смерть матери убила отца и тот не мог выносить никаких напоминаний о ней. Потом были братья Хесс, и телефонный звонок, и возвращение в Гавайи, впервые за восемнадцать лет. И теперь он жил в доме отца, он знал, что все вычищено, но иногда ему казалось, что он все еще видит кровавое пятно на стене. Он винил себя так долго, но сейчас понял, что ничего не смог бы сделать. Хесс были психопатами, и это он точно не мог это контролировать и… понимает ли Денни, о чем он говорит?

\- Да, - мягко ответил Денни и склонил голову ему на плечо пока Стив показывал ему созвездия и называл их гавайские имена.

Малия сфотографировала их в этот момент, Голова Денни на плече Стива, тот протянул руку, указывая на Na-hoku-pa. Она распечатала фотографию, вставила в рамочку, и Стив поставил ее на свой рабочий стол, потому что нужно держать фотографии значимых для тебя людей рядом.

И может быть они движутся слишком быстро, и следующим шагом, похоже, будет брак, а Стив никогда не был в отношениях с людьми, находящимися в одном и том-же месте одновременно.

Но Денни ощущается прямо на своем месте. Этот дерзкий, говорливый, раздражающий ублюдок, который пробрался сквозь все стены, что Стив воздвиг в своем сердце, расположился там, как у себя дома и потребовал пива. Денни не осуждает Стива за жесткие методы работы, но зато орет на беспорядок, который он устроил. Он не святой, но это и хорошо. Значит он не убежит с воплями ужаса, когда Стив снова облажается. Он встал рядом и остается, потому что такой он человек. Он знает, каково это остаться один на один с тьмой, с отвращением к себе, в сомнениях, которые глодают нутро. Стив не хочет возвращаться в те времена.

Денни шлепает его по лицу:

\- Пр’крати думать, - бормочет Денни. – Я п’таюсь спать.

\- Прости, - фыркает Стив и целует его в макушку. – Просто много мыслей в голове.

Денни ворчит и поворачивается спиной к Стиву, укладываясь маленькой ложкой. Тянет его руку, оборачивает вокруг себя, поцеловав ладонь.

\- Спать, супер-котик. Кровати только для счастливых вещей, все оставь до завтра.

Стива хватает секунд на десять.

\- Каких счастливых вещей?

\- Серьезно, МакГаррет? – стонет Денни. – Я с удовольствием прикончу тебя сейчас. Тебя и коробку милых котят тоже. Спать!

Улыбаясь, Стив зарывается лицом в волосы Денни и закрывает глаза.

***

Стив встает в пять утра.

\- За что?! Боже мой, за что?! – ноет Денни, пока Стив переодевается. 

Ворча, он переползает на место Стива и засыпает снова. Стив обычно бегает по пятницам, но сегодня не хочет уходить далеко. Ведь Денни все же ранен и находится в чужом доме. Неважно, что он тренированный коп, не сильно ограниченный в движениях. И, вероятно, с успехом надерет Стиву задницу, если бы услышал эти мысли.

Где-то Чин наверняка хохочет над Стивом.

После часового заплыва, он готовит завтрак. Денни в полусне спускается на кухню, цепляется за него, как коала и крадет кофе.

\- Приветик, - говорит Стив, давясь смехом, потом что волосы Денни после сна, нечто особенное.

Денни бормочет что-то, что с большой натяжкой можно назвать английским, утыкается лбом ему между лопаток и замирает, делая глотки из кружки. Это упоительно и потрясающе, но Стив бессердечно отправляет его за стол. Он скармливает Денни яичницу и еще одну таблетку, рассказывает, где тот может найти ингредиенты для бутербродов, если проголодается потом и сваливает, прежде чем Денни окончательно просыпается, прихватив ключи от машины и квартиры Денни.

***

\- Ты не видел это место, - говорит Стив Чину, когда тот приподнимает бровь в удивлении, увидев Камаро на их парковке. – Это такая дыра! Он не может там жить с ранением. Он подцепит заражение.

\- Это до странности мило, - размышляет Коно. – Ну, в маниакально-сталкерском стиле.

\- Неважно, - говорит Стив и прячет свою копию запроса о переводе.

Сегодня он встречается с губернатором. Это одна из тез встреч, где Деннинг задает вопросы о некоторых их расследованиях и материальных затратах которые они повлекли, а Стив отвечает в своем лучшем стиле: «Меня Тренировали Выдерживать Любые Пытки - Испытайте Меня».

В этот раз вместо того, чтобы завуалированно намекать на увольнение, Деннинг откидывается в кресле и пристально смотрит на него.

\- Давайте поговорим о сержанте Уильямсе.

Стив напрягается, не нравится ему этот тон.

\- Детектив Уильямс отличный детектив, с большим опытом работы в борьбе с наркотиками и организованной преступностью. Я верю, что он будет хорошим приобретением для нашей группы.

\- Он в департаменте всего год, а его список выговоров длиной с мою руку, - сухо говорит Деннинг.

\- А список благодарностей его капитана в Ньюарке еще длиннее. – парирует Стив. – Вы знаете как здесь относятся к неместным, сэр. Большинство выговоров не его вина.

\- Он проехал по Оаху с привязанным к капоту человеком.

\- Калео? Он был продажным копом и заслужил это.

Видя скептический взгляд Деннинга, Стив продолжил:

\- Калео сливал информацию по нескольким расследованиям. Когда отдел внутренних расследований вмешался, он пытался подставить детектива Ханамоа, а потом убить его, чтобы замести свои следы. Детектив Уильямс отвез Ханамоа в больницу и его успели спасти. Так же именно он нашел улики для подтверждения вины Калео.

Деннинг склонил набок голову.

\- А эта поездка была для развлечения?

Частично наверняка так и было, но Стив не станет об этом упоминать.

\- Калео держал свои деньги в сингапурском банке. Там строгие законы о конфиденциальной информации о вкладчиках. Детектив Уильямс просто пытался убедить Калео выдать данные о счете. Что тот и сделал.

Мека был единственным другом Денни в течение этого года. При всех своих недостатках – Денни был яростно предан друзьям и плохо воспринял попытку убийства. 

Деннинг изучал его лицо минуту.

\- Тут есть некая дилемма МакГаррет, вы не думаете?

\- Сэр?

\- Минимум раз в неделю, я выслушиваю возмущенные претензии о работе вашей команды. Я провожу много времени, пытаясь сгладить конфликты, успокаивая, извиняюсь за причиненные неудобства перед важными людьми. Людьми, который вносят неоценимый вклад в экономику острова. А теперь вы хотите, чтобы я взял в команду и наделил особыми полномочиями еще одного человека, который столь же свободно обращается с законом, как и вы и поступает столь же безрассудно?

\- Денни не безрассуден. – моргает Стив в замешательстве.

Деннинг открывает стол и вытягивает из ящика фото. На снимке плохого качества,   
вероятно, сделанного с телефона, видна серебристая Камаро, мчащаяся на красный свет с привязанным к капоту человеком. Рот человека распахнут в крике. Стив видел этот снимок уже, у Денни он есть. И он сделал из него открытку к выздоровлению Меки. Не то чтобы Стив собирается рассказать об этом Деннингу.

\- Это была уникальная ситуация. Обычно он следует букве закона очень тщательно. – Серьезно говорит Стив. – Он говорит мне, что нельзя действовать без ордера. А некоторые вещи нельзя делать и с ним. Я думаю, он окажет положительно воздействие на команду.

Деннинг смотрит недовольно.

Стив немного отчаивается, он и не думал, что это будет так важно для него. Он наклоняется вперед и убедительно говорит:

\- Губернатор, я не говорю, что он совершенство. У него проблемы с языком и отсутствием авторитетов. Но он один из умнейших и преданных людей, которых я знаю. Если полицейский департамент не видит его потенциала, нужно использовать его у нас.

\- Хорошо.

Стив открывает рот, чтобы продолжить убеждение и:

\- Что?

Деннинг подтягивает к себе папку, которая лежала на столе с самого начала, открывает и начинает быстро подписывать документы.

\- Я звонил в департамент ранее, спрашивал о Уильямсе. Капитан Акау просто мечтал сбыть его с рук. Возможно, это только мое мнение, но я не хочу видеть несчастного, вооруженного сотрудника правоохранительных органов на моем острове. Это обычно плохо заканчивается.

Он расписывается в последний раз и отдает папку Стиву.

\- Передайте ее моему помощнику, она закончит оформление документов. Детектив Уильямс может приступать к своим обязанностям в 5-0 как только ему позволят медицинские показания.

\- Да, сэр. – отвечает Стив – И спасибо Вам.

Деннинг фыркает и отмахивается. 

\- Надеюсь он действительно окажет положительное влияние на вас, раз уж ты так говоришь.

***

Стив ухмыляется на протяжении всего пути в департамент. Он собирает вещи со стола Денни. Удостаивается всего пары взглядов от других детективов. Стив улыбается им своей особой улыбкой, цель которой показать, как можно больше зубов.

\- Мы теперь не дружим с полицией? – спрашивает Чин опираясь на дверь офиса, который будет офисом Денни.

\- Технически, я все еще во флоте.

Стив смотрит на фото стола Денни, которое он сделал в департаменте, чтобы расположить все предметы правильно. Он располагает подписанный бейсбольный мяч в левом углу, рядом с игрушечной машиной.

\- Мы будем вести себя профессионально, не беспокойся. 

\- Ага, - с сомнение отвечает Чин. – А Денни не будет раздражаться, от того, что другие, возможно, подумают, что он получил должность через постель? 

Стив замирает на мгновение. 

\- Нет. – неубедительно врет он.

\- О, Боже! – Чин разрывается между ужасом и смехом. – Ты ему не сказал, не так ли?

\- У меня не было времени! – вскрикивает Стив.

\- Времени для чего? – спрашивает Коно входя и шутливо пихая брата бедром. – Что происходит?

\- Ну, хорошая новость в том, что у нас будет еще один напарник. – отвечает Чин. – Плохая новость в том, что мы снова останемся втроем, де еще и без начальника, потому что, когда Денни узнает, что МакГаррет перевел его, не спросив – он его прикончит.

\- О, нет! – грустно говорит Коно. – Чин, ты говорил ему, что открытость в общении - залог хороших отношений?

Чин глядит на нее с притворной строгостью.

\- Не обвиняй меня, это была твоя работа.

\- Нет. Моя была в том, чтобы объяснить, как полезно иногда принимать помощь. Я сделала презентацию и все такое.

Стив размещает телефон на столе так, чтобы Денни смог достать его сидя.

\- Если в вас столько свободного времени, потратьте его на оформление двух последних дел. Там еще остались бумаги для заполнения.

\- Сурово! - уходя в свой кабинет бросает Коно.

Смеясь, Чин следует за ней, но останавливается, чтобы сказать:

\- Эй, Стив?

\- А?

\- Хорошо видеть тебя улыбающимся. Мы, хоть и ехидничаем, рады за тебя, бро.

Стив бросает последний взгляд на стол, проверяя, все ли в порядке, потом смотрит на Чина. 

\- Спасибо, брат.

Чин мягко улыбается.

\- Иди домой. Мы с Коно все сделаем.

***

В доме вкусно пахнет.

Стив останавливается перед дверью и слышит, как кто-то двигается по кухне, тихо играет радио. Стив так много раз возвращался в пустой дом, и услышав эти уютные звуки, внезапно вспоминает дом своего детства, как они с Мэри бегают по пляжу после школы, а их мать только смеется, когда они натащат песка в дом и подсовывает им печенья до обеда.

Денни одет в другую его майку и карго-шорты, который ему до смешного длинны. Подпевая радио, он мешает что-то в кастрюле, убирает жаренный бекон со сковороды на бумажное полотенце чтобы избавить от жира и бросает на сковороду лук. Стив слышит, как он шипит.

\- Ну? Тебя тренировали подсматривать за людьми или это твое собственное увлечение? – спокойно спрашивает Денни.

Стив улыбается, обнимает Денни и заглядывает через него на плиту.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Карбонара. Это мамин рецепт, так что гарантирую – будет вкусно. Даже если использую бекон вместо гуанчиале.

Стив усмехается на брезгливый тон.

\- Не знал, что у меня есть бекон.

\- У тебя и не было. Я съездил на твоем грузовике в магазин. – Денни скашивает на него глаз и иронично улыбается. – Моя машина уехала без меня сегодня.

Стив выдает ему свой лучший щенячий взгляд и зарывается носом в волосы Денни. Те по-прежнему в жутком беспорядке и смешно торчат.

\- Что в духовке?

\- Пудинг. – Денни мешает лук и добавляет чеснок. – Это не то, что я ем обычно, но, эй, меня подстрелили, так что ем что хочу.

\- Мне придется бежать десять миль завтра! - стонет Стив.

Денни пихает его локтем.

\- Кто сказал, что ты что-то получишь? Я тут единственный раненый.

\- Я могу отработать. – Стив проскальзывает рукой под майку и гладит живот.

\- Отвали, животное! – ворчит Денни и шлепает лопаточкой Стива по руке, когда тот пытается залезть ему в шорты. – Я тут жарю вообще-то. Ожоги – это не сексуально. Иди, займись чем-нибудь полезным. Слей воду с макарон.

Стив помогает Денни с готовкой, крадет в процессе поцелуй и проводит пальцем по спине. Они едят на диване, смотрят записанную игру Джетс. Денни кричит на игроков и судей. Потом отворачивается и дуется на Стива, глядя на телевизор, как будто тот виноват в проигрыше Джетс. Стиву давно не было так хорошо с кем-то, но это не значит, что он не будет издеваться над Денни. Беспощадно и без раскаяния.

\- Ты мог бы болеть за другую команду. Ну, за тех, кто не так лажает. – самодовольно говорит он.

\- Заткнись!

\- Сколько игр они выиграли? А, подождите-ка, они не выиграли ни разу.

\- Ты ужасный человек и я ненавижу тебя.

\- Я к тому, что Redskins играют хорошо в этом году.

Денни хмуро смотрит на него.

\- Миссис Хоапили думает, что я твой бойфренд, так что ты теряешь моральное превосходство.

\- Что? - моргает Стив. – Кто?…Подожди…

\- Твоя соседка? Восьмидесятилетняя бабуля? Как так получилось, что ты не знаешь своих соседей? Я думал ты разведал и проверил всех в округе. 

\- Я знаю, кто она. – нетерпеливо перебивает Стив. – Я спрашивал почему она так думает.

\- Ах, это… - тянет Денни. – Она увидела меня, когда я вернулся из магазина с покупками.   
Мы поговорили о ее саде. Ты знал, что она получила приз за свои цветы?

Стив скептически посмотрел на него. Как обычно Денни его проигнорировал и продолжил: 

\- Она заметила, что я ношу твою одежду и спросила, что я делаю в твоем доме. Я сказал ей, что ты подобрал меня и отказываешься выпускать пока не будешь полностью удовлетворен. Не моя вина, что она сделала поспешные выводы. – фыркает он.

\- Я кляп тебе вставлю, - спокойно сказал Стив.

\- О, как горячо! – хитро отзывается Денни. – Я знал, что ты доминантный тип.

Стив рычит и бросается на Денни. Они с трудом поднимаются по лестнице, целуясь и срывая друг с друга одежду. Жадно лаская обнажающуюся кожу. В спальне они оба уже голые, Стив помнит о ранении Денни и толкает его на кровать, сам спускается вниз и заглатывает его член.

Денни издает смешной высокий звук, Стив вздрагивает и понимает, что должен выпустить член, пока не задохнулся от смеха. 

\- Да-да, очень смешно. – бурчит Денни, ласково ероша пальцами волосы на голове Стива – Верни рот на место.

Стив подчиняется потому что гостеприимный хозяин и потому что вкус Денни так хорош. Его руки бродят по всему телу. Щиплют соски, проводят по мохнатой груди вниз до паха, оглаживают внутреннюю поверхность бедра, взвешивают тяжелую мошонку и, наконец, дальше вдоль расселины прикасается к входу. 

\- Ох, - вздрагивает Денни.

Стив смотрит внимательно, легонько потирая морщинистую кожу. Денни извивается и разводит ноги в стороны, а когда Стив вводит самый кончик пальца - мягко стонет.  
Надолго его не хватает и он кончает.

Денни тянет его на кровать, они целуются грязно и мокро. Потом Денни скользит вниз, обхватывает член Стива рукой и тот вцепляется в простыни, чтобы не кончить только от этого. Потому что он был твердым вечность, яйца готовы лопнуть от давления, и с первое же осторожное облизывание бросает его за грань.

Понятно, что Денни не часто занимался этим, если вообще когда-либо делал минет. Но его рот горячий и мокрый, и жадный и что-то вибрирует в горле и это чертовки классно. Стиву не много надо, когда он чувствует, что готов кончить, он пытается оттолкнуть Денни, но удивительный, упрямый Денни не выпускает его изо рта, сосет жестко и быстро. И Стив пропадает.

Сквозь шум в ушах, он слышит Денни:

\- Ты сладкий. Почему ты сладкий?

\- Ананасы, детка. – отдышавшись говорит он.

Денни делает смешное лицо, потому что он человек со странной нелюбовью к бромелиевым и Стив просто обязан поцеловать его.

***

В понедельник Стив возвращается с пробежки и видит Денни за кухонным столом полностью проснувшегося и одетого.

\- Эй, не то чтобы я не наслаждался быть твоим пленником и все такое, но, если я хочу продолжать выплачивать алименты и платить по счетам, мне нужно работать. – говорит Денни.

\- А, - отвечает Стив. – Точно.

Он отвозит Денни к его квартире, оправдываясь тем, что Денни нужно беречь свою ногу. Тот меряет его скептическим взглядом, но молчит. Только спорит о выборе радиостанции. Стив ждет в машине, пока Денни переодевается и укладывает волосы. Потому что если он пойдет в квартиру, то не сможет удержаться, и они сильно опоздают.

Припарковавшись на своем месте Стив выходит из машины и, они смотрят друг на друга поверх Камаро. 

\- Итак, - Денни трет ладонью затылок. – Я позвоню тебе. Или ты звони мне, у тебя наверняка более безумный график, чем у меня.

Стив не может заставить сказать себя ни слова, поэтому просто кивает.

\- Ключи, Стивен. Я знаю, что ты влюблен в мою машину, но мне она нужна больше сейчас. - Денни протягивает руку.

Стив пытается найти слова, чтобы сказать: «Ты вообще-то работаешь на меня, ха-ха, хорошие новости». Но тут появляется Коно, словно рыцарь в бронежилете.

\- Эй, вы прям вовремя, - говорит она, показывая на упаковки с стаканчиками кофе. – Не знаю пока, как ты любишь, но у нас есть сливки и сахар, если понадобится. – говорит она Денни.

\- Спасибо, это очень мило, но мне правда нужно… - Денни замирает и пялится на стаканчики. – Это «Кона»? (Кофе Кона − это разновидность арабики, произрастающая на склонах вулканов Хуалалаи и Мауна-Лоа на севере и юге региона Кона Большого Острова штата Гавайи. Кона заработал репутацию одного из самых дорогих и востребованных сортов кофе в мире)

\- Свежак, брат. Пошли.

Денни как загипнотизированный идет за Коно. Стив и взревновал бы, но он слишком благодарен. Чин уже на месте, что-то пристально рассматривает на интерактивной доске, но улыбается им, как только они входят.

\- Привет, парни. Спасибо. – говорит он Коно и берет стакан.

Денни добавляет в кофе четыре пакетика сахара и два пакета сливок, отпивает и порнографично стонет от наслаждения. Член Стива заинтересовано приподнимается. Стив непринужденно передвигается за стол, чтобы никто этого не увидел. 

\- Ты уверен, что готов к работе? – спрашивает Коно

\- Для чего-то легкого вполне, - отвечает Денни. – Я застряну за столом до тех пор, пока врачи не скажут, что можно.

\- Начни с персональных форм, если хочешь получить зарплату в этом году. Эйч-Эр департамент ненавидит нас. Они заставляют все переделывать по два раза, прежде чем принимают документы.

Денни недоуменно смотрит на них.

\- Что?

Как один, они поворачиваются и смотрят на Стива.

\- Ну, как-то к слову не пришлось. – оправдывается он, но видит по их лицам, что отмазка слабовата.

\- Что не пришлось к слову? – подозрительно спрашивает Денни.

\- Разве вы не провели выходные вместе? – удивляется Коно.

\- Ну да, но мы мало говорили. – Стив затыкается, осознав, как это прозвучало. Ну, собственно, они правда весь уикенд провели, занимаясь сексом, с перерывами на еду и сон, но другим об этом знать не обязательно.

\- О! Мой! Бог! – говорит Коно.

\- О мой бог, - вторит ей Денни, прижимая стаканчик с кофе к груди. – Я теперь в команде 5-0, да? Я был насильственно переведен, потому что ты морской котик и так морские котики все время делают и теперь ты заставишь меня играть с тобой в начальника и подчиненного каждый день?

\- Что, правда? – оживляется Коно.

\- Нет! Не правда! – рявкает Стив.

\- Брат! Лишняя информация. – Чин кривится, как от боли. 

\- А ведь мама говорила мне не ходить с незнакомцами. – грустно говорит Денни стаканчику кофе.

Стив рычит и тянет Денни в его комнате.

\- Смотри, - говорит он, указывая на полированное дерево стола, все новое и нетронутое. – Это твое место, только твое, не нужно делить его с двадцатью парнями, которые тебя ненавидят. У тебя будет лучшая зарплата, лучшее оборудование и все, что тебе понадобится. Если тебе не нравится что-то - мы исправим. 

Он поворачивается к Денни.

\- Ты нравишься нам, Денни! И мы всегда прикроем твою спину, так что не говори, что предпочел бы киснуть в полицейском департаменте! – голос его полон решимости.

Денни пристально изучает его голубыми глазами.

\- Ты уверен? – и столько подтекста в этом вопросе.

\- Да. – отвечает Стив без колебаний. Потому что Денни удивительный и великолепный, и сводит его с ума, и Стив ни в чем не был так уверен за всю свою жизнь.

У Денни вкус кофе и сахара. Стив слышит, как где-то далеко Коно присвистывает, а Чин бормочет что-то о медовом месяце.

\- Останься, - просит он.

Денни улыбается и отвечает:

\- Навсегда.

И Стив знает, что это правда.


End file.
